Field
The invention relates to the field of exercise devices and, particularly, to determining a physiological parameter of a user from measured acceleration data.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional exercise apparatuses comprise sensors attached to a user's arm, torso, or foot and arranged to measure acceleration data. Various physiological parameters may be computed from the acceleration data, e.g. speed and energy expenditure. The acceleration data may be processed by a determined algorithm according to the attachment location of the sensor. The selection of the appropriate algorithm may be necessary, because a sensor attached to the user's arm experiences a different motion pattern than a sensor attached to the torso or the feet. A conventional solution is that each sensor is provided with a single dedicated algorithm for processing the acceleration data, and the selected dedicated algorithm also defines the attachment location.